MiracleNot Really
by lady of the black roses
Summary: Bella is upset. Edward might leave, and whats this about a baby? Better thatn it sounds so review or else!
1. Chapter 1

Bella looked out the window of her room in hopes that he would show up and give her the little half smile that she loved so much. She didn't know what to do anymore with graduation coming up soon and the fact she hadn't seen Edward in a week. For a breif moment she cursed the fact he needed to go hunting every month or so.

She tried to focus on her school work but that couldn't happen. After all, how could she do anything except for think about last weekend when Charlie was out fishing. He had finally taken her and she couldn't stop blushing even after trying to think of other things like school and work. Even though they were good at hiding what they did there was no hiding it from Alice who said she knew it was going to happen a week before it did.

Her head was now swimming with thoughts when she heard someone tapping at her window. She looked over to see who it was and almost cried out of joy when she saw it was the person she'd been waiting to see all week (felt like all her life though). Bella opened the window so fast that even Edward was suprised. He didn't know that she would miss him this much but it was good to know she loved him so much. His arms automatically took their place around her waist making it kind of hard to get into the room without fallin and they did fall after a bit. Only it was on the bed and they weren't worried about getting hurt by the other. They were just living for the moment.

* * *

One month later... 

"What?!" Bella almost screamed at Edward, "Why do you have to leave me like this?!?!? You promised that you wouldn't ever leave!!"

Edward just looked away not explaining why he now wanted to leave Forks and never come back. She could feel tears well up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. This time she wasn't going to try and hold him. There was no point in it for the moment so she turned and started walking. This time it wasn't into the woods but instead it was just walking as long as she could to nowhere in particular. Bella felt the odd need to walk away from Forks and not go back. And she was think ing of doing just that. Her small form started to shiver and for a breif moment she was going to go back, she could get sick.

But there was no reason to. She didn't make a promise like last time so she could be as stupid as she wanted. Finally the tears she was holding back started falling and with them there was rain.

"Shit," she said with a grimace, "where am I?"

She automatically started looking for a place to sit down and wait out the rain. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw she had walked all the way to the Cullen's house and thought about turning around but it was too late.

"Bella? What are you doing... Did you _walk_ out here?" said Alice from the door as Bella was half turned.

"What's it matter?" She said through tears to her pixie-like friend, "Edward and you are leaving remember?" Even she winced at the icy-ness of her voice and wished for once she could have done something right to keep him and his family here. Alice had a look on her face like she had been slapped and Bella regretted her words.

"I'm sorry I'll leave now..." Bella walked away before alice could say anything but it wasn't her words that shocked her. It was a vision of what was going to happen and she would have to tell Edward so that he could choose what he wanted to do.

* * *

To Edwards suprise he opened the door to a punch in the face(though it did no damage) and alice cussing him out for wanting to leave Bella. 

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Edward?! Leaving her the exact moment she was going to tell you about the most important thing in both your lives!!!"

Edward looked at her coldly, "What would that important thing be anyway?"

"Why dont you ask her I told her to come over for a goodbye party in twenty minutes."

This made him panic, the look on his face one of shock. He couldn't see her again. If he saw her he'd never leave and stay with her eventually hurting her in another way and he couldn't bear it. Just as those thoughts were going through edwards head there was a knock at the door and by the fact that he couldn't read the person's mind he knew it was Bella, _his_ Bella that he had wanted in so many ways since the day he had met her. Before he could run upstairs Emmit was in front of the stairs with a determend look on his face. Suddenly it dawned on him, they all knew what she wanted to say and they were determined to make him listen to her.

Alice glared at him before opening the door revealing a side of Bella he hadn't ever seen before. Her hair was covering her face and she was wearing a sweatshirt that must have been four sizes too big. All in all she looked like a small child and it broke his heart. Without even thinking he rushed up to hug her, his resolve flying out the window. But now he caught something else about her. Around this time of the month he would be avoiding her but now he couldn't smell it to know to keep away. She wasn't on her "time of the month" but he chose to ignore it.

"Bella I'm so sorry for saying the things I said!" Edward mumbled in jumbled words, "Alice told me you needed to tell me something."

* * *

Something was wrong and he knew it by the look on her face as they walked outside, her clutching onto his hand as tight as it had ever been. They finally came up to a bench and Bella sat down and looked at Edward. 

Bella sighed, "Edward we need to talk about something important. But you need to promise me something first, ok?"

"Sure anything you need I'll do." he looked at her and was glad that he couldn't cry anymore because that's what he felt like doing. She looked so different like that and he couldn't stop the need to holds her.

"Promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you this ok?" Now he knew it was going to be bad but he couldn't say no or else she wouldn't tell him and he would regret it.

"I promise..."

"Well..." at this point Bella was staring down at the ground and tears were falling, "I'm pregnant Edward. Your the father you've got to be!" Bella was hysterical at this point but he made no move to touch her. How could she? He knew he couln't have children. But the next thing she said had him know it was true that he was the father. "Carlisle told me that vampires can have children but only if they have fed recently."

Edward was shocked speechless. He had gone hunting the day that she had given her virginity to him.

"Bella you need to come with us," he said looking at her, "I don't want to be apart from you and our child." To both their suprise they were happy with the thougth of a baby that they could take care of. The only problem was that they would need to tell Charlie and he had already blown his top off about motor cycles and everything else.

She looked up at Edward and totally stopped crying. "Edward can we just leave and not tell Charlie? I dont think he could handle it if we told him. Maybe we could leave a note explaining why I had to leave ok?"

Edward nodded. Bella shivered with cold and looked at him. He smiled and picked her up running over to his house. As soon as he opened the door he had to dodge his family as the tried to hug her and coo over the thought of a new baby in the house.

"Bella's coming with us." and that was all he said as he ran upstairs with her still in his arms and staring at his face, amazed. He laughed knnowing he was dazzling her again like he always did. "Look," he started, "tomarrow we need to go to the mall and get you some clothes so we don't have to go to your dad's house."

She smiled and nodded before going into a dreamless sleep. Edward saw that she was sleep and went back down stairs to talk with Carlisle. There were a lot of things to discuss if they wanted to keep Bella with them.


	2. Reminissing

**AN: yay its chapter 2 im so glad with all my reveiws so ill continue this one!!!**

Chapter Two: Reminissing

Bella woke up startled by all the noises down stairs and not knowing where she was. Paniced, she looked around for some kind of clue and smiled when she realized it was Edwards room. She slowly got up and had her human moments and went downstairs only to run into the bathroom and throw up from the smell of bacon(which she usually loved).

Edward stood up from his post on the steps and ran after her holding Bella's hair back while whispering small comforts into her ear and giving her little kisses on the forhead. She could tell he was trying not to breath in the smell of her throw up so in betweem heaves she told him to leave the room and she would be fine. After her saying that he was almost happy to leave and shortly after Bella came out looking like death warmed over. (**AN: favorite saying for meaning looking like shit!!!)** Noone spoke, they just crowded around her and held her close.

"Bella we're so sorry, we should have thought about how the pregnancy would effect your appittite." said all seven of them as Bella tried to sit down and relax. To her it seemed like they all didn't know the meaning of its ok so she did what any normal pregnant teenager would do. Breakdown into sobs and storm out of the house leaving everyone shocked.

She automaticly went to her old van and started racing as fast as it would allow to her old freind Jacob, even if he wouldn't want to see her she needed someone who knew the whole story and had always been there. During the drive she (luckily) had some time to stop crying and put herself almost all the way together. And by time she had knocked on his door she even was able to put a small smile on her face.

"Bella what are you doing here?" said a suprised teenage boy she almost couldn't recognize.

"Ummm well you see..." she sould already feel her will power draining, "I kinda came over to talk is that ok with you, Jacob?" To her releif he nodded and she ran _into_ the house and sat down on the couch. She could tell he didn't really want her here and for some reason she felt her tears prick her _eyes_. "Ummm...well Edward and I a-"

"Oh you mean the blood sucker." Jacob interupted and sent her flood works going. She started sobbing and he just stood, because that was all be could do. Inside his head the old Jacob felt tortured and wanted to hold her tightly.

"Don't make any remarks...please. I need to explain a few things to you..." and Bella began the small story.

* * *

Three hours later and Jacob was informed on almost every detail of Bella and Edward's unborn. He was furious. How could she sleep with that monster and not be with him? Why couldn't the baby be his? Bella saw him shaking and got up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walkign out and driving back to the Cullen's house. 

Her heart was heavy from reality of her having to leave Charlie and all her freinds. Even Renee would be left to her own devices. Trying to block things out she turned on her car radio and put it on her favorite station. Insantly Distubed's song, "Land of Confusion" came on and she inwardly smiled. this was a song she could relate to. She remembered the time she actually _met_ David Dramon. It was at 14th birthday and she was suprised to find when Renee said that David was an old freind of her's.

_FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!_

_A little version of Bella was walking around her room trying to find the dress that Renee told her to put on for her birday party. She didn't want to wear the dress so anyone could tell she wasn't really making and effort to find anything. To her releif she couldn't find it and proceeded to put on her black jeans and red shirt with DISTURBED CHILD written in permanent marker on the front. The Bella finished off the look by putting her long brown hair in a high ponytail._

_She looked in the mirror at herself and smiled at what she saw. A short teenage girl with brown hair down to her waist and periwinkle blue eyes stared back at her. No matter what the girl did she found it impossible to get the slightest tan so instead the Bella looked like she had not set foot outside a house since the day she was born._

_"Bella!!! I thought I told you to dress up!" said an angry Renee and all her "adult" freinds. Seriously she needed to start letting Bella invite her own reinds some time._

_"But Moooooom...-"_

_"No buts now march back inside and get-"_

_"Renee chill if she wants to look like that let her. I think it suits her quite well." saaid someone from the back of the croud. Instantly, as if magic the croud parted and David Draiman walked over and hugged Renee,"Besides last time i saw little Bella she wasn't old enought to like my music."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Bella snapped out of her memories just in time to swerve away from anothere car. Almost instinctivly her hand rushed to her stomach and she blushed, cursing the stupid car that almost hit her as she turned into the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

**AN:...Yeah its a short chappie but i have writers block and yeah i am a disturbed fan but you'll see why i put that in review and i'll update soon as possible but please give me ideas ok? love you all bye and val i shall kill you insert evil laugh here**


	3. authors note

**AN: I just found out the Cullens all have myspaces!!!! so im talking to Edward and alice for some weird reason... Not sure if its really them though I mean theyre just fictional character. The Twilight movie comes out at 2007... well I have writers block so till I get ideas chapters shall be short. You've been warned**


End file.
